Giro inesperado
by Little world grey
Summary: Los caminos de dos personas que no se supone debían cruzarse... Lo hacen.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **_Los derechos reservados de Vampire knight y Twilight le pertenecen a Matsuri Hino y Stephenie Meyer._

.

Giro** inesperado.**

.

Ella llevaba horas esperando allí. La brisa helada le erizaba la piel más le restaba importancia. Al ser mitad-vampiro hallarse en una nevada por muchas horas no le causaría nada. Jacob se había ido, era su deber como parte de la manada pelear junto a ellos estuviera su imprimación en peligro o no, Renesmee lo entendía. Miro a lo lejos más allá del bosque a sabiendas de que era imposible que pudiera vislumbrar algo, la distancia en la que se encontraba no le permitía ver más que pinos y nieve. Pensó para sí que tal vez, si fuera un vampiro completo si pudiera alcanzar a ver algo. Cerró sus manos y las hizo puños. No sabía qué hacer despistando el hecho de que era más madura que cualquier adolescente o adulto, ella seguía siendo una niña y por consiguiente sería normal que confusa se echara a llorar porque posiblemente su amigo y familia no volverían con ella. En las batallas siempre habría bajas. Apretó inconscientemente la maleta que su madre le entregara negándose tercamente a llorar medito su situación y pensó en la maleta. Esa maleta contenía papeles de identidad, pasaportes y el dinero suficiente como para viajar y mantenerse a ella misma por lo menos hasta que fuera adulta. Aunque al paso que crecía podía ser una adulta físicamente en cinco años. Suspiro y se decidió tomar cartas en el asunto, levantándose de donde estaba sacudiéndose su abrigo. Sabedora de que no podía permanecer eternamente en medio de la nada, empezó a andar al norte sin rumbo.

.

.

.

.

**1 semana y media después.**

**Fronteras de Rusia y Estados Unidos.**

Un hombre misterioso entre los treinta y veinte años de cabello largo ondulado negro con un parche en su ojo derecho, su único ojo de color azul y de aspecto rudo se hallaba recargado de espaldas en un establecimiento al frente de un bar. Llevaba un sombrero de ala ancha vaquero y un cigarrillo en los labios. Miraba con indiferencia y una leve molestia en dirección al bar. Parecía esperar por algo, mientras las personas le lanzaban miradas de tiempo en tiempo antes de continuar con lo que hacían al recibir su intimidante mirada. Cualquier cosa que estuviese esperando no sucedió, al menos por dos horas más. Al no ver actividad se comenzó a encaminar con dirección al bar, hasta que…

Un tipo de apariencia sospechosa salió del bar. Poseía una mirada enloquecida y algo se sentía apagado en él, todo en aquel sujeto gritaba Nivel E. Se diría que era guapo ya que iba acompañado de dos mujeres.

Sonrió ferozmente y arrojo el cigarrillo al suelo. –Parece que las cosas se ponen interesantes.

Él era en realidad un cazador y el motivo por el que se encontraba en ese lugar solo podía ser para eliminar a aquellos vampiros que enloquecían y sucumbían a la sed de sangre, era la misión de todo cazador de vampiros. El consejo le había asignado una misión que consistía en encontrar la causa de las desapariciones ocurridas en las fronteras de Rusia con Estados Unidos y eliminarla así de simple. El asumía que podría tratarse de un grupo no muy grande de nivel E por el número de víctimas desaparecidas pues no era un número alarmante tal vez ¿6 o 4? Le daba igual si fuera un ejército o no su deber no cambiaría.

El cazador prosiguió a seguir al nivel E cuando…

Tropezó con alguien. No, alguien tropezó con él. El nivel E desapareció a lo lejos. Él podía alcanzarlo pero. Dirigió su vista a la persona que tropezó con él, porque ciertamente él no era descuidado a pesar de solo tener un ojo el veía bien por donde iba a diferencia de cierta persona.

La persona resultó ser una personita. Una niña alrededor d años de edad. Su cabello era largo de color bronce ondulado, piel pálida y mejillas sin. Se veía débil y hambrienta su ropa andrajosa empeoraba su apariencia. Renesmee que ya se había levantado, al intentar alzar su maleta la cual soltó gracias al impacto de chocar con el tipo que tenía delante, cayó otra vez al suelo anémica por la falta de sangre. Renesmee había caminado desde Alaska a la frontera que daba con Rusia porque no confiaba en transportarse por la vía normal pues no sabía cuánto podría aguantar sin beber sangre así que opto por ir a pie. De esa forma se alimentaria de animales por el camino pero, su cuerpo rechazaba dicha sangre, ella necesitaba sangre humana por eso pretendía llegar al pueblo más cercano y robar del banco de sangre del hospital pero ya no le quedaban fuerzas estuvo a punto de chocar contra el suelo de nueva cuenta pero…

. –Eh cuidado allí. Aquel extraño la atrapo antes de besar el suelo. Ella intento decir algo pero sus parpados le pesaban y su cuerpo entumecido por el cansancio no ayudo en nada en su lucha por quedarse despierta, rápidamente el sueño la venció quedando profundamente dormida en los brazos del extraño.

.

.

.

.

**Horas después.**

Viéndose obligado a abandonar su misión de perseguir al nivel E momentáneamente gracias a la niña en sus brazos. Se encamino al hotel en cual se hospedaba maldiciendo en voz baja a su buen corazón. Una vez habiendo llegado a su habitación le pidió a una de las mucamas que le bañase y cambiase de ropa. Al haber hurgado en su maleta encontró sus papeles de identificación, un par de prendas pero, eso no era todo ella cargaba con una cantidad inmensa de dinero si eso ya era sospechoso su apariencia lo era más. Casi juraba que ella era un vampiro, casi…

. –Mmm… La chica Vanessa Wolfe, su identificación decía así al menos, parecía despertar en cualquier momento. Como si sus pensamientos hubieran sido profecía, Vanessa Wolfe abrió sus ojos.

Donde, ¿Dónde estoy? Se preguntó. Ella pestañeo un par de veces y se irguió, y entonces se percató de que estaba en una habitación en un hotel y con el hombre desconocido de cabellos negros. Al verlo más detenidamente pudo notar que aquel hombre tenía una cicatriz en su barbilla. Mientras el hombre la veía fijamente cual halcón, como un cazador asechando a su presa.

. –Es usted, ¿Un vampiro señor? Normalmente Renesmee no hablaba prefería usar sus dones para expresarse pero, ella no conocía a esa persona y si algunos vampiros eran recelosos hacía sus poderes los humanos más ¿Aunque el sujeto sería un vampiro? Su aura y olor era parecida pero sus ojos, aquello le confundía los vampiros que conocía solo tenían ojos rojos o dorados.

El sujeto soltó una gran carcajada ante su comentario, luego con una sonrisa irónica le dijo.

. – ¿Sabes? Yo iba a preguntarte lo mismo, con respecto a tu pregunta no, no lo soy. Aquella pregunta la hizo él unos años atrás a Kaien Cross siendo un niño. Le divertía la ironía de la situación.

. –Si no es vampiro entonces que es. Renesmee tenía curiosidad por saber que era el hombre que olía a vampiro.

. –Hagamos un trato señorita, si yo te digo que soy tú me dices que eres ¿Estás de acuerdo? Ella asintió.

. –Soy un cazador de vampiros, tu turno. Ella pareció pensárselo un momento.

–Si te digo –Vacilo un momento – ¿Prometes no matarme? El enarco una ceja pero asintió.

. –Soy… Mitad vampiro. Dicho eso Renesmee cerró sus ojos y espero.

.

.

.

.

.

**Okay Este es el primer capítulo de mi nuevo fic para variar. Estoy escribiendo un crossover del Tigre y Young Justice pero fem!Manny y se suponía que debía ajustar un par de cosas en el segundo capítulo para subirlo pero mi plot bunny vino y tenía, que escribir este fic. Lo continuare cuando obviamente haga el próximo capítulo. **

**Se despide L.**


	2. Chapter 2: Confrontación

**Disclaimer: **_Los derechos reservados de Vampire knight y Twilight le pertenecen a Matsuri Hino y Stephenie Meyer._

.

.

.

.

–Soy… Mitad vampiro…

–Ya lo sabía. El cazador no parecía sorprendido ante lo dicho por ella, más bien le era indiferente.

– ¿Cómo…?

– ¿Lo sé? Bien ya te lo dije ¿No? Soy un cazador de vampiros, mi raza se dedica a cazarlos obvio un cazador debe saber reconocer a su presa. –Mientras hablaba, el hombre empezó a rebuscar en su gabardina y sacó un cigarrillo para posteriormente encenderlo –. Respondiendo a tu pregunta, tu apariencia fue lo que te delato.

–Señor cazador usted ¿No va a… matarme? Ya sabe ¿Por ser mitad vampiro? El hombre pareció analizar lo que dijo.

–Dejémonos de trivialidades. Sabes por qué te traje aquí, o porque estoy yo aquí– Ella dudosa negó–El hombre en cambió se movió a una velocidad impresionante y se posiciono delante de ella desenfundando una escopeta al mismo tiempo que le apuntaba con dicha arma–Yo no te salve solo porque me dieras lastima niña si no para interrogarte, yo estoy aquí por una misión. La cual tiene que ver con encontrar al causante de las desapariciones que han ocurrido en este pueblo. El cazador le miro con su único ojo fríamente–Dime ¿Eres responsable de las desapariciones de este pueblo? Renesmee negó frenéticamente con su cabeza.

El hombre guardo el arma pero no bajo la guardia. Le dio una calada a su cigarrillo y siguió estudiándola.

–Si no tienes nada que ver con aquellos acontecimientos ¿Qué haces en este lugar entonces niña? Cuestiono el con firmeza.

–Yo tenía a donde ir y estaba hambrienta… Contesto con voz queda aún aterrorizada por aquel hombre que hace unos momentos atrás estuviera a punto de asesinarla.

–Y viniste para alimentarte aquí, a un pueblo en medio de la nada. Tal vez te pondrías en contacto con el tipo detrás de las personas desaparecidas, ¿Tal vez le pagarías una buena suma de dinero por una de esas personas para alimentarte? Le acuso.

– ¡No! ¡Yo jamás haría algo así! Puede que solo beba sangre humana pero soló de bolsas de sangre no directamente de alguien. Renesmee exclamó levemente ofendida. La única excepción su amigo Jake, técnicamente él no era humano.

–Usted no me ha dicho su nombre señorita. El cazador dijo con un tono demandante. El solo quería confirmar si Vanessa Wolfe era su nombre real y de pasó por qué no, enojarla. No era por ser infantil, pero la niña se comportaba como una adulta, casi como su pupilo y sus reacciones _siempre_ le divertían.

Ella no se enojaba fácilmente. Pero que un desconocido viniera, le amenazara e interrogara y prejuzgara eran de las cosas que cualquiera odiaría sin contar que estaba hambrienta y estresada no había que ser adivino para saber que eso hizo enfurecer a Renesmee. Pero quien se creía que era ese, _ese_…

–_Señor_ usted no tiene ningún derecho de exigirme nada –Siseó ella –. Ni mucho menos de preguntarme algo después de todas las libertades que se ha tomado al tratarme como se le da la gana, casi podría jurar que usted es bipolar. Además usted no me ha dicho su nombre, si tiene modales al menos entenderá a lo que me refiero. Termino con una sonrisa extraña, estaba enojada _sí_ pero no le daría la satisfacción de saberlo.

Al cazador pareció hacerle gracia su reacción, porque dio una carcajada de buena gana. El ambiente tenso de hace unos minutos desapareció.

–Bien, no eres la primera persona que me dice que soy bipolar o que no tengo modales – Dijo mirándola con diversión mal disimulada –. Llámame Yagari. Luego asintió hacía ella a modo de que siguiera.

–Vanessa. Técnicamente no era su nombre si no, el alias que debía usar para eludir a los Vulturis pero eso _Yagari_ no lo sabía. Ella había intuido por sus rasgos que era japonés y su nombre solo lo afirmaba.

–Bien _Vanessa_ es obvio que no tienes a donde ir y yo no soy tan desalmado como para dejar a una niña en la calle–Ella rio con sorna murmurando por lo bajo _¿No un desalmado? Pero si un grosero violento_. Yagari siguió sin darle importancia a su comentario. –Contrario a lo que tú creas. Así que puedes quedarte conmigo esta noche, sí quieres al menos hasta que decidas que hacer y a donde ir. Sin más le dio la espalda y comenzó andar con dirección a la puerta pero ella le paro.

–Espere. –Él se detuvo –. ¿Adónde va?

–Soy un cazador de vampiros ¿No? Y estoy de misión, adónde crees tú que voy. Le respondió con un tono condescendiente.

– ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

Yagari detestaba darle vueltas a las cosas. –Ya deja de irte por las ramas y dime que quieres niña. El bufo.

Renesmee frunció el ceño en señal de molestia, con las manos en su cadera. Pero la curiosidad le gano.

–Emm. Anteriormente le hice una pregunta pero no me respondió y quiero cerciorarme de algo primero antes de quedarme con usted. Dio un suspiro y continúo, ojala no se ofendiera porque desconfiara de él y quisiera matarle después por ello. ¿Usted no va a matarme después? ¿Verdad?

–Si hubiera querido matarte ya estarías muerta chica. Y tú lo dijiste anteriormente, eres mitad vampiro no uno completo. Yo no puedo simplemente matar a alguien porque tenga parentesco con los vampiros al menos que estos estén fuera de control, al fin y al cabo sería hipócrita porque todos los de mi raza tienen sangre de vampiro corriendo por sus venas. Al decir lo último notó, que admitir compartir sangre con los vampiros no le hacía gracia.

Dicho esto fue hacia la puerta la abrió y antes de irse se volvió hacía ella una vez más y le lanzo algo que saco de gabardina y ella lo atrapo mirándole interrogante. –Son tabletas de sangre. En la mesita de noche hay un vaso de agua sumerge una o dos de ellas y bébelo para saciar tu sed por ahora, es sangre artificial.

.

.

.

.

.

Luego de que se fuera Yagari, ella hizo lo que le dijo y se bebió el contenido. No sabía bien y no le satisfacía del todo pero por lo menos era algo. Renesmee se quedó un rato recostada viendo el tejado con aburrimiento. Pensó en todo lo que había ocurrido en el tiempo en el que vago sin un rumbo fijo en medio de la nada y en su familia y porque no la habría encontrado aún, suponiendo que hubieran sobrevivido ¿o no? Tan rápido como vino el pensamiento lo descarto, ella no iba a estar de pesimista ahora tenía otras cosas en las que pensar. Como que se suponía que haría cuando Yagari regresara, ella sospechaba que al regresar su misión estaría completada y él se iría a otra misión o de regreso a su país quien sabe. Así de simple. Puede que ella se fuera con él, total no tenía a donde ir y los Vulturis no la buscarían en Japón ya que el amigo de su abuelo Carlisle, Toshiro no les ayudo y ellos dudarían de que ella fuera allí a refugiarse. Sonrió orgullosa de su plan y se acomodó para dormir un poco. Tal vez tropezarse con aquel cazador fue lo mejor que le había sucedido en días. Pero primero tendría que convencerlo de dejarla acompañarlo. Con ese pensamiento Renesmee cayó rendida en los brazos de Morfeo.

.

.

**Continuara**

.

.

A** ver ya sé que dije que actualizaría los sábados pero tenía un bloqueo de escritor atroz y además empecé a ver Juego de Tronos y ¡Dios! Es increíble y leí los libros y leí fanfics y me obsesione con Oberyn Martell y Lyanna Stark y ahora son mi OTP( y es crack para rematar yo AMO el crack pairing) bien no puedo decir con certeza cuando actualice pero lo haré porque este fic lo quería hacer desde hace mucho y si alguien ahí detrás de la pantalla está leyendo el fic deje al menos un review no les matara. **

**¡Nos vemos! **

**Elle.**


End file.
